Solo
by Dani H. Danvers
Summary: Al final, Luther se ha quedado solo.


Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.

Basado en la serie porque no he leído los cómics. Situado en el momento en el que Luther le dice a Reginal que no ahce falta que lo llame por su número porque solo queda él.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Solo

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A su padre no parece importarle lo que le acaba de decir. No es una novedad, a sir Reginal Hargreeves nunca le ha interesado lo que tengan que decir sus hijos. No obstante, a Luther si le importa. No lo reconocería ante nadie, incluso le cuesta reconocerlo ante sí mismo, pero se ha quedado solo y eso le importa, eso le duele.

El primero en marcharse fue cinco. Desapareció. Literalmente se desapareció. Al principio todos pensaron que volvería, hasta que los meses pasaron y Vanya fue la única que mantuvo esa esperanza, la única que preparó diariamente sus sándwiches favoritos por si aparecía. Los demás estaban ya demasiado ocupados con las misiones y cinco siempre había sido el más independiente de los siete, quizá por la naturaleza de su poder o quizá por su carácter, por esas ganas de probarse a sí mismo y de probarle al resto que era más listo que ellos.

El siguiente fue Ben, pero ni siquiera Vanya pudo albergar esperanzas de que volviera. Ben murió y quizá solo Klaus podría volver a verlo si es que no estuviera tan ebrio. La ausencia de ben fue el principio del fin de la academia. Sin su presencia, cálida y reconfortante, los demás no supieron seguir unidos. Luther siempre fue el líder, pero Ben siempre fue el pegamento que los unía, que los reconciliaba cuando discutían y los apaciguaba cuando estaban enfadados.

Allison no tardó mucho en irse. Quería ser actriz, siempre lo había querido. Se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa radiante y se marchó en busca de la fama y el éxito que tanto deseaba. Luther nunca dudó que su hermana conseguiría todo lo que se propusiera, con o sin poderes de por medio, aunque una parte de él deseó, aún desea, no tenerla tan lejos. Quiere a todos sus hermanos, a cada uno de una manera distinta y seguramente a ninguno de una manera normal, porque en su familia nada puede ser normal, pero Allison siempre fue su hermana favorita y durante un tiempo creyó que podía ser algo más. Aún le gustaría que lo fuera, aunque a estas alturas ya ha asumido que nunca lo será.

Poco después se fue Klaus, seguramente a drogarse en cualquier sitio lejos de la mirada decepcionada de su padre, y de repente la casa estaba demasiado silenciosa sin sus bromas y sus risas. Luther nunca pensó que echaría de menos el ruido del que siempre se había quejado, pero lo hacía, todavía lo hace. Lo echaba y lo echa de menos porque el ruido era señal de que sus hermanos estaban ahí.

Vanya fue la siguiente en marcharse y entonces el silencio se hizo casi insoportable. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a escuchar su violín. Nunca fue cercano con Vanya, ninguno lo fue excepto quizá Ben, que era cercano con todo el mundo, pero a ella también la echó de menos, también la echa de menos, y a veces desearía haberla conocido más, saber más de ella y de lo que está haciendo ahora, poder seguir viéndola y poder seguir viendo a los demás.

Diego y él se quedaron solos, pero no duró demasiado tiempo. Era de esperar. Diego y él siempre habían sido como el perro y el gato, siempre discutiendo y peleando el uno con el otro y sin embargo, al final resultaron ser los más parecidos, los únicos que siguieron encargándose de la misión para la que fueron entrenados, aunque por supuesto, Diego tuvo que hacer las cossas a su manera, como siempre. Al menos está dedicando su vida a algo productivo, o eso cree Luther, porque la verdad es que no sabe nada de él desde que salió por la puerta con un comentario sarcástico en los labios y la intención de ingresar en la academia de policía.

Desde entonces está solo. Bueno, están su padre, Grace y Pogo, pero no es lo mismo y a veces él también ha pensado en marcharse, aunque finalmente nunca lo ha hecho porque está orgulloso de ser lo que es, un héroe, y quiere seguir siéndolo porque piensa que lo que hace es útil, que puede salvar vidas y que eso es lo más importante que puede hacer.

Así que se queda solo, aunque eche de menos las ideas de cinco y la sonrisa de ben y subir al tejado con Allison y los chistes de Klaus y la música de Vanya y las conversaciones, o las discusiones, con Diego sobre todos los temas en los que a la vez piensan parecido y no están de acuerdo en absoluto.

A pesar de todo eso, él sigue queriendo quedarse y ser un héroe, un héroe solo, siempre solo.


End file.
